What Makes You Bad
by dumbdumpbadumpa
Summary: So you say you feel evil? How's that? Do you feel like you're going to hurt someone or like you are going to hurt yourself? Evil as in powerful or evil as in bad? You're not bad, don't feel so guilty - it's bad for your health. You have your grades and future to think of. Gakuen. Kind of choose-your-own.
1. Ambition

**note** – If anyone thinks the cover image is too high contrast etc. shoot me a review or PM and I will fix it.

Ambition

15 Dec, 1:06 pm

Enter Name...

MONICA98

"Al. Al." You try to get Alice's attention without poking or tugging her.

Alice Vargas is watching some buff blond getting cut up by Katrina. You imaging hearing Katrina calling him bastard and whatever kinds of things Katrina calls people. "Hey you! Nice hair!" Alice smiles at him and his gelled back hair. Looks professional but also a little Calvin-Klein-underwear-model.

He turns white and Katrina follows his eyes to Alice and waves. Alice smiles beautifully at both of them. She loves scaring boys and she must love her sister too.

"Al." You say.

"What Moni?" Alice turns back to you. While meeting her gold eyes, you think she probably feels a little bad for scaring the guy. Not that you don't admire this scary trait in her.

"Just because we're in the closet you don't have to ignore me." You say.

"Yeah… Oh, look, Al texted."

You sigh. "What'id he say?"

"Here." Alice hands you the phone.

The rough side of her thumb touches the heel of your hand.

"D'ya wanna just go to the cafiteria?"

"Sure!"


	2. Capriciousness

Capriciousness

15 Dec, 1:06pm

Be Katrina.

Enter Name...

WORSEDRAGON

You march down the hall, stained wood clicks and creaks under your feet, it looks caked in mud. You have to wear those ugly sort of punk boots that Monica Assschmidt wears, just to keep your feet from being grossed out. You clack your nails on the gross dark green lockers, but its not the same as doing it to a slatted metal fence. A how you miss New York. You were there for two weeks in summer when you were eight.

You turn to the lockers and turn a lock at random. You kind of want a hug. The locker opens. Oh.

It's a girlish person's locker. Nice. It lifts your spirits to know someone somewhere still loves Hello Kitty and has a locker covered in cute stickers.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cas buy me lunch or I'll sit on your lap for the whole lunch period even when we all go to the bathroom and you'll have to carry me."<p>

Casandra looks up at you and stands to walk you to the cafeteria. She's a Spanish exchange student staying with the Carriedos and it wasn't any better than New York not at all and you didn't even go there willingly it was Cas's mom she kidnapped you and made you spend the summer in Spain if not she would have held Cas captive in Spain and not let her come back to America. Except when you and Cas were there it was super un-romantic and you two had your first kiss ironically at 2am, but it only lasted a few days and then you two finally addressed it and talked again. And from then on you were there as much as you could be to make sure that Cas knows how much you hate her. Anyways Cas sucks and so does her country and her mom. Her mom is horrible. It's completely sad how much you love your girlfriend's mom for Jesus sake she's like your other mom and she's all the way _over there _all you can do is call and that's really weird.

"I only meant to buy you one forth of this salad." Cas pulls you down to her lap and you finally get your hug but it's really hard to sit on someone at a cafeteria table so you sit really close. It's better in here than it is outside because outside it's just a bunch of straight upperclassmen, Francoise, and some grass.

"It doesn't take us ten minutes in the bathroom!"

"It basically does." Monica and Alice say. They've been eating lunch outside a lot lately. In fact you saw them out there when you left the hallway and crossed the grass to get in here. You glare at Monica. She and Alice better be only two single people who sit in grass.

I mean there's always Lud and Feli out there, probably dating, who knows/cares, but they don't kiss like... oh you're already grossed out strangers are disgusting and this school lunch salad-in-a-box is not helping.

"How dare you." You say to Monica, blaming all this on her because who gave her the right to do things with your little sister! No eating lunch, no kissing in the grass, no Monica.

"How dare I what?" She says.

"What if you two acted straight and weren't allowed to to look at other girls i think that would solve a lot of this." Julia Beilschmidt swishes her hand in the space between Monica and you and you growl at her. "Cas you should keep your eye on her. Get that jealousy going."

"That's weird don't talk like that." You and Monica both say. Monica makes a face at you from across the table, and you slide towards her.

"It's time to settle this heteronormatively." Oh wait a minute. Monica and Felicia aren't actually dating, right... You've dedicated too much time to Monica, you thought she actually was dating your little sister.

"I'm ssssstr... I don't know whhh... What's?"

"I'll be the man of _my_ relationship." You say, putting your elbow in your salad, and Monica grimaces again. "_You_ be, uh, Mulan."

"Do, do you want me to arm wrestle with you or put salad dressing on my elbow?"

"Where's Francoise?" Cas says.

You have to twist sideways to look at Cas without moving your elbow. It was cool, you just sacrificed your lunch for your honor. But you won't elbow a salad twice in one day. "She usually does visit. Wanna go look for her?"

"Okay."

"You got off easy this time Monica but I'm watching you."

"Aw, I really wanted to see what happens when you lose at arm wrestling." Monica says.

You look at Cas, who rolls her eyes.

"Please just once." You ask her.

"Here we go." Monica says. For her information you haven't lost yet so she can eat your sock.

"No, it's pointless to pick fights with other girls." Oh shit oh no Cas has you pinned what would that Hello Kitty locker think of you bothering Monica just because you think she's gay? When you put it like that you have to blush for your stupid idiot self.

"Fine then. The next time I see Ludwig I'll bother him just for you." Ludwig doesn't count as a hate crime because have you seen him lately! Every time you look at him he just angers you almost as much as his cousin Lutz does! Fuck.

You open the cafeteria door for your girlfriend.

"Dress code." Croaks a school guard.

Cas grabs your hand. Nice try Cas, you're already angry, the only thing she can do is, like, grab your shoulders and give your hair a murmur lecture. But even that soft image can't deter you! Unstoppable Katrina!

"What are you looking at you creep! I'll sue you, my family owns some very important vineyards."

"Put your arms down."

You can't fight a grown man either. You can't fight anyone except Ludwig in this stupid place. You need a punching-bag! Right now.

"Just as I thought, your skirt isn't past your fingers. Getting tall, are we?"

Cas puts her arm around your shoulder.

"Oh wow what a sin my thighs are out next thing you know Cas'll forget to button her blouse girls are stupid for wearing clothes I'm going to take my skirt off in the middle of the office and put on gym shorts that are less slutty because men wore them first I'm a slut monster and I want to sit on the boys while they're taking their tests and make them all fail boys educations are important let's make sure everyone looks at the same socioeconomic level by charging fifty dollars for a skirt. I'm a witch and I hate men and my ass is hanging out because wait it's not hanging out right?" You turn to Cas.

The guard waits until you've finished your tirade and hands you a pink slip of paper.

Cas pulls you towards to the office. She glances at your weak spot. "No it's covered." She grins to herself and pulls your skirt down a bit 'just in case'. Are you dressed this way to get attention Are you only bi for attention?

Hell yeah you are, you're not stupid.

"Cas."

"Katie."

"Cas."

"Katie."

Of _course_ you want her attention.

"Hey look at that, would you look at that."

It's Francoise and a certain someone.

Be Francoise Bonnefoy : Get out of the friendzone (A little nyo!FrUK)

Be Ludwig Bielschmidt : Get out of the bathroom (A lot of Gerita)

Be Somebody Else :

Vote with a review.


End file.
